mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Moritropica
'Moritropica '''is the homeworld of the Megaspinosaurus species and capital of their Empire, my most powerful and largest empire. It is well-guarded against attacks from pirates. The neighboring empires are their allies. Their closest neighbor that is also my creation is the Jimburuba. Climate As the planet's name suggests, Moritropica has warm, tropical air in it's atmosphere. Rainshowers and thunderstorms are common, though most of the time Moritropica has clear, sunny skies. History of Moritropica 'Beginning 3,183,731,500 years ago, a meteor crash landed into the ocean of a young planet. Shortly, a cell pops out. It was the Megaspinosaurus's cell ancestor. This little cell had powerful jaws and a taste for flesh. After a few thousand years, the cell developed spikes on the side of their jaws. They used these spikes to attack prey and defend themselves from larger predators. They proved to be successful predators, though it occasionally died from other cells that were armed electricity or poison. 'Great Moritropica Extinction' After evolving in the seas for 600,000,000 years, the Megaspinosaurus evolved and went on to land. 'Tribal Dominance' Becoming sentient beings, a Megaspinosaurus pack became a tribe. They decided to wage war on the other tribes after a person from each tribe came and stole some of their food. After the last tribe was slayed, the Megaspinosaurus proudly proclaimed themselves as the domiant beings of Moritropica. 'Birth of a vicious empire' The Megaspinosaurus began to develop cities where their tribal tents used to be. They began to built walkers, battleships and airplanes. Wars started to break out on a daily basis. A military city began waging war on each nation until every one of them was conquered by the city. This marked the birth of the Megaspinosaurus Empire, an empire which would destroy countless tribes, civilizations and other empires. 'The Megaspinosaurus Empire expands into space' After they built their first spaceship, the Megaspinosaurus Empire began to explore the star systems around their home star system. Adventure Appearances ]] During the ''Mecha-Federation Chronicles series after Mission 6: Brittus Invaded!, Moritropica itself is invaded by the Mecha-Federation Empire. Mecha-Federation Radar Jammers are placed through out Megaspinosaurus City. The player, along with General Jaximurka, Sharlaw and a chosen ally, has to destroy the Radar Jammers. After they are destroyed, they player then finds a group of Mecha-Federation Aepox Grunts, Snipers and a single Mecha-Federation Aepox Elite Soldier. The player then fights a group of Mecha-Federation Cubes led by a single Mecha-Federation Warship. After those 4 vehicles are destroyed, a Thorny Space Devil is then found and has to be destroyed before the time limit runs out or the mission is failed. Events Events that took place in Moritropica's past and possibly some other planets The Birth of Life Great Moritropica Extinction The Tribal Era The Great War Rise into Space Gallery File:Meteor_Impact.png|The meteor that gave Moritropica it's lifeforms, heading to Moritropica about 3,183,731,500 years ago. File:Moritropica_3.jpg|Moritropica's former appearance File:Planet_Moritropica_Map.png|Map of Moritropica in the Space Stage File:Spore_2011-07-19_00-04-05.png|Moritropica Pass, a mountain pass located on Moritropica. File:Spore_2011-07-19_13-48-44.png|Moritropica Pass from a bird's eye view File:Moritropica_and_Hularton_2.png|Moritropic and it's moon, Hularton Category:Homeworlds Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Megaspinosaurus Colonies Category:Capitals